


Colorman

by Prisca



Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: Fics for Pics, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:09:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29949771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca
Summary: Written for: Picture Prompt Fun (Dreamwidth)Prompt: picture of a colorful painted face
Kudos: 1
Collections: Picture_Prompt_Fun





	Colorman

**Author's Note:**

> Written for: Picture Prompt Fun (Dreamwidth)  
> Prompt: picture of a colorful painted face

:::

Zeke stopped dead when he noticed Casey leaving the comic shop of the mall. His face covered with various colors, he looked even more geeky than usual.

„Oh, hey Zeke,“ he greeted him, not in the slightest embarrassed, with a wide grin on his face.

„Hello.“ He couldn't hide his smirk. „You look... interesting.“

„I do, right?“ Casey laughed. „I am Colorman.“

„Color...what?“

„Colorman, the new superhero. The children did create this character.“

It got more strange with every moment. „Children,“ Zeke repeated.

Casey pointed at a poster in the comic shop's window. 'Today entrance only for children.' „My mom is volunteering at the social station,“ he explained. „She organized this afternoon for children coming from difficult circumstances. I agreed to help; did read to the little ones and arranged a roleplay for the elder.“ His eyes sparkled hilariously. „It was a hell of a lot of fun.“

Zeke grinned. „Yeah, I can see that. Colorman, the superhero. Fits you well.“

„I plan to do something like this more often, maybe once a month." He winked at Zeke. "Every help is welcome.“

„Ähm... no!“

„Oh, c'mon. Colorman needs a companion; every superman has one. And it's for a good cause."

Zeke looked in pleading eyes, and to his own surprise, he murmured:“ Well, maybe, I will think about it.“


End file.
